plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Captain Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Pirate Captain Zombie (PvZ: AS). (prevents release) (prevents zombie from being able to use his parrot to steal plants) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 9 |flavor text = Pirate Captain Zombie isn't actually a captain. His dry cleaning got mixed with someone else's, but he thought he looked cool with an eyepatch. Plus, the parrot already knew his name, so he just went with it.}} Pirate Captain Zombie is the ninth zombie found in the Pirate Seas of Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is slightly weaker than a Conehead Pirate, and also has his pet Zombie Parrot, which he releases after 2.5 seconds to steal one of the player's plants at random. If either the Pirate Captain Zombie or his bird is not killed fast enough, the parrot will come back and steal another plant. Description The Pirate Captain Zombie dons a black pirate hat with the middle part torn up, and is the sitting place of his Zombie Parrot. Also, beside the Zombie Parrot is a darkened portion of the pirate hat the Pirate Captain Zombie wears. The hat has an orange lining. Also, on his left is a tattered green feather. He wears a red bandana with white linings as his design, a gold earring for his right, and a black colored eyepatch with a "x" mark to his left for headwear. The Pirate Captain Zombie has also a silver full beard, two golden teeth, and three regular teeth with one on his upper right slightly unseen. He dons a blue collared shirt with white linings on it. On his left shoulder is a red squared design. Also, his left arm is bent, exposing the bone of his wrist as well. At his wrist is an orange colored lining with an inverted "v" shape and a golden ring placed on his left ring finger while his right hand is a hook. He wears a belt with an orange colored buckle on. The Pirate Captain Zombie wears red pants with pink linings on it, and finally on his shoes there are orange linings on above the shoes themselves. Almanac entry Overview Pirate Captain Zombie absorbs exactly 540 damage per shot. His appearance changes upon absorbing 270 damage per shot before dying at 540 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 9, 13, 14, 17, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 33, 34, 35, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 and Premium Plant Quest: Hot Date - Step 6 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 28, 32, 35, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament Strategies Treat this zombie as you would a Conehead Pirate but with the ability to instantly kill your plants. This zombie also walks slower, and is more likely to hide in crowds of zombies. The parrot has nearly the same health as the zombie himself, so it is better to just kill the zombie quickly, as it will kill the parrot too, provided the parrot is still sitting on him. Use Kernel-pults or Shrinking Violet to instantly kill the parrot or a Blover or Hurrikale to blow it away. Then, go for the zombie, as without his parrot, he is basically the same as a Conehead Pirate without armor. Most defenses can repel these zombies, but always beware of his parrot's stealing abilities. It is also worth noting that, no matter how many plants the parrot has already stolen, it can always steal more. This makes it similar to Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies, as it can instantly kill all of your plants from a safe distance. Pirate Captain Zombie is at his deadliest level when in Save Our Seeds levels. Unlike Wizard or Octo Zombie's instant disabling abilities, his parrot stealing the plant does count as losing it. If his parrot steals the endangered plant (and it usually does, since the endangered plants tend to be placed close to the front of the lawn), it will instantly end your game. To prevent this, bring Blover, boosted Kernel-pult, or boosted Shrinking Violet to instantly kill Zombie Parrots attempting to abduct endangered plants. A cheap and fast way to stop the Pirate Captain Zombie is to use the Iceberg Lettuce to freeze the captain. This prevents the parrot from being released to abduct a plant. The player can also use Spring Bean to instantly defeat him in Pirate Seas. Beware that this zombie, unlike Wizard Zombie or Octo Zombie, can use his parrot, even when off-screen. Also note that if the parrot is already in the air, killing the captain will not stop the parrot from stealing a plant. Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pirate Captain Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Pirate Captain Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Pirate Captain Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon 547706 10151650505008214 776123627 n.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie artwork PirateCaptainZombieHD.png|HD Pirate Captain Zombie FaintedPirateCaptain.jpeg|A fainted Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate captain.png|Hypnotized Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie entering the lawn ATLASES_ZOMBIEPIRATECAPTAINGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Pirate Captain Zombie's sprites and assets, along with Zombie Parrot's Defeatpirate.png|Repeatable quest Trvllog2.png|In-game Completepirate.png|Completed K'nex Pirate Captain Zombie.jpg|A K'Nex Pirate Captain Zombie figure Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie among other Pirate Seas zombies as toys Captainhead.jpeg|Pirate Captain Zombie's head scurvycurse.png|Poisoned Pirate Captain Zombie PvZ2 Ad.png|Pirate Captain Zombie in an ad for a game update PotioneffectedPirateCaptainZombie.jpg|Boosted Pirate Captain Zombie PirateCaptaininDarkAges.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie in Dark Ages PirateCaptaincomingfromPortal.jpg|Pirate Captain Zombie coming out a portal Chinese version PirateCaptainAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Spring Bean Pirate Seas Day 9 (Ep.66)|By Trivia *If the player kills Pirate Captain Zombie before his parrot flies away to steal a plant, they will earn the achievement Mutiny. *Even though the Zombie Parrot knows his name, Pirate Captain Zombie's name is never mentioned. *When Pirate Captain Zombie is about to eat a plant, he raises his hook up and down. *Pirate Captain Zombie and Jester Zombie both share the same exact health. *A zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, Captain Deadbeard, is visually very similar to this zombie. *His Travel Log quest jokes on his captain status in his name. *There is a rare glitch on Pirate Seas - Day 30, where after he is killed, his headless body will continue to walk on. It will not eat anything, and walks right past the lawnmowers. This will not cause the player to lose the game, however. **The glitch was found on this video, starting from 28:42 to 29:15. ***Note that the Electric Blueberries attempt to attack it, but their thunderclouds immediately dissipate. See also *Zombie Parrot *Mutiny ru:Пиратский зомби-капитан Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies